Skyler White
|Last Appearance = }} Skyler White (née Lambert) is the wife of Walter White. She has had several meager sources of income: writing short stories, selling items on eBay, working as a bookkeeper for Beneke Fabricators, and ultimately helping her husband launder money. Skyler and Walter have a teenage son, Walter White Jr., and an infant daughter, Holly White. Skyler cares for Walter very much, but their marriage becomes increasingly strained due to his unexplained absences and bizarre behavior, ultimately leading to their separation. Later, once Walter reveals his involvement in the meth business, she initially seeks a divorce but ultimately ends up aiding him in laundering his illicit funds. At Skyler's behest the Whites eventually procure the A1A Car Wash that Walter once had to work at. As Walter slowly becomes more of a "hardened criminal", she becomes increasingly frightened for her and her children's safety, attempting to get Walt Jr. and Holly as far away from their father as possible. Skyler's sister, Marie Schrader, is married to Hank Schrader, an agent with the DEA. History Background information Born on August 11, 1970, Skyler Lambert studied accounting and met Walter White while she was working in a restaurant near the Los Alamos National Laboratory (where Walter worked at the time). They soon married and moved to Albuquerque, buying the house in which they live in for the majority of the series. By then Skyler is seen to be pregnant with Walter White Jr.. Season 1 In the beginning of the series, Skyler holds no formal employment, instead stating that she writes stories, sells things on ebay, and other miscellaneous sources of income. With Walt's hospital bills mounting; however, Skyler returns to an old bookkeeping job at Beneke Fabricators, and discovers that Ted Beneke, her boss, has been committing fraud to keep his family's business afloat. Skyler normally depends on her sister, Marie Schrader, for support, but the two become estranged after Skyler attempts to return a gift that Marie gave to them for a baby shower gift for Holly. The gift, a diamond-studded baby tiara, was stolen yet Marie won't acknowledge that she stole it. Marie avoids Skyler and won't return her calls, and when confronted, refuses to apologize . Only when Skyler pleads, "I need my sister back," does Marie finally relent . Season 2 During Walt's disappearance, Marie lets slip that Walt might have a second cell phone — a fact which Walt accidentally confirms while under sedatives for an operation. Skyler waits until Walt recovers from surgery to tell him she can no longer take his lies and is leaving him. Walt offers to confess the truth, but for Skyler it is too late. She gives Walt a few days to gather his belongings and she leaves the house with Walt Jr. and Holly. "Whatever it is," she says, "I'm afraid to know." Season 3 Eventually Skyler does learn that Walt is a drug dealer and her relationship with Walt begins to crumble as she finds out more about him. She seeks solace in other ways, first by sneaking a few cigarettes while she was pregnant and later by encouraging Ted's romantic overtures . Eventually she begins to help Walt manage the financial aspects of his business, and seeks help from Saul Goodman for advice to launder money. Though Saul suggests to invest in a laser tag business, Skyler suggests to buy the car wash where Walt used to work. Season 4 There is a growing perception that Skyler is beginning to enjoy her new life as a criminal accomplice, becoming much more confident in her abilities to carry out the money laundering operation and becoming less concerned about his criminal transgressions. Skyler and Walt's relationship also begins improving as they make love for the first time since Skyler learned of Walt's meth cooking . They buy the car wash from Bogdan Wolynetz, which they use to launder Walt's money, and establish a gambling addiction story to explain their rocky relationship and newfound wealth to the other members of their family. After the IRS catches on to the fraud at Beneke Fabricators, Skyler secretly gives Ted the $615,000 he needs to pay the IRS debt to avoid jail time. She fears that if the IRS digs any deeper into his business, they'll start digging into hers and could discover Walt's unreported drug money . Ted instead decides to not pay off his debt immediately, possibly in an attempt to blackmail Skyler, so Skyler calls Saul Goodman who sends his "A-Team" to force Ted to pay off the IRS. Walt, unfortunately, was unaware that Skyler had used the majority of their money, so when he returns home to find he no longer has enough to transport his family, he temporarily breaks down in fear of what Gus may do to them . Skyler was until then unaware of the danger she was in, so when the DEA collected her and her family in response to Walter's anonymous warning, Skyler knew Walter was involved. After Walter's confrontation with Gus, Walter returned home to find Skyler still worried and confused. When Skyler asked Walter what happened, he simply replied "I won." Season 5 After this incident, she becomes depressed, horrified and scared of Walt, and helpless. At first, she hides this, but first shows signs of it when she meets a wounded Ted in the hospital and threatens him, also breaking out into tears. At work, she lashes at Marie and screams at her before bursting into tears. Walt thinks nothing of it when Marie fills him in. She is further distraught when she comes out of her bedroom to find Walt Jr. and Walt watching the final, violent scene of Scarface. Skyler shows Walt she is depressed soon after and doesn't like the fact he bought nice new cars for himself and Walt Jr. The evening of Walt's 51st birthday evening, Walt, Skyler, Walt Jr., Hank and Marie finish a low-key birthday dinner in the Whites' backyard. After Walt Jr. excuses himself, Walt points out that it's been a year since his cancer diagnosis. As he reminisces about the early days of his treatment, Skyler slowly descends into the pool, fully-clothed, and sinks to the bottom. Panicked, Marie and Hank rush around the edge of the pool until Walt plunges in to pull her out. As Skyler rests in the bedroom, Walt tells Hank about his marital issues, confirming Marie's story. Marie suggests she and Hank look after the kids until their issues are resolved. At Walt's prodding, Marie admits the plan is Skyler's idea. In the bedroom, Walt tells Skyler that Marie took the kids but asserts it is only a temporary situation. Skyler puts her foot down and says that even though she herself has been compromised, she will not have her children living in a house where dealing drugs and hurting people is glanced over. Skyler threatens to claim spousal abuse if Walt brings the kids home, but Walt mocks this, arguing that she wouldn't want the police involved, nor would she want to hurt Walt Jr. with that assertion. Walt taunts her to come up with a better plan. She finally breaks down, and admits that her only option is to wait until Walt's cancer returns to claim his life, a statement which visibly shocks him. Later, Walt receives an expensive watch from Jesse for his birthday and comes home to find Skyler is smoking once again. When Walt Jr. refuses to leave, and Skyler cannot say or do anything to convince him otherwise, Walt handles it. She sees he is sweaty and covered in dirt, and asks him if he has been out burying bodies. He responds by stating that he'll be robbing a train, puzzling Skyler. Skyler comes home and finds that Walt is speaking with Jesse, so she cooks dinner for him and Walt. Skyler helps Walt hide some methylamine at the car wash when he is hiding it from Mike - when she tries asking what it is and if anyone will kill for it, Walt lies and says no. One evening, Skyler asks Walt to take a drive with her to a nearby storage shed. Skyler shows Walt all his money in a gigantic pile, stating that she has no earthly idea how much money could possibly be there. This spins some gears in Walt's head, and he returns to Skyler a few days later stating that he has retired from the meth cooking business. Skyler brings the kids back and smiles at Walt while they have a party on the patio. A short time later, Skyler and Walt continue to run the car wash together. Skyler serves Lydia, who confronts Walt in the car wash about the quality of the meth being produced at present. Walt tells her this is none of his concern, and when Skyler asks who she is, Walt describes her as a former associate attempting to bring him back. Skyler confronts Lydia and tells her never to return. Skyler soon receives a call from Hank, asking her to meet in a diner. Hank has discovered that Walter is Heisenberg and he seeks Skyler's testimony as evidence against his brother-in-law. When they meet, Hank's demeanor is initially comforting and respectful, but soon changes to demanding and hasty as Skyler begins to see that Hank's true intention seems to be apprehending Walt rather than the welfare of the extended family. After repeatedly asking if she is under arrest, to which Hank does not directly answer, Skyler angrily leaves the premises. Some time later, Skyler speaks with Marie, who too is initially delicate with her, but after a short but tense confrontation, Marie physically attacks Skyler and attempts to steal Holly as she thinks that it isn't safe with Skyler and Walt. Walt returns home from burying his meth earnings in the desert, and collapses. Skyler nurses him back to health on the bathroom floor, stating that she did not say a word to Hank. She suggests that he is operating on suspicions and not evidence, so their best bet is to remain quiet. Following this, Skyler and Walt are seen in their bedroom filming a confession video. Later on, the Whites meet the Schraders at a Mexican restaurant. They ask that they do not tell Walter Jr. about their history in the meth business since he is already carrying the burden of knowing that his father's cancer is back. Walt and Skyler leave Hank and Marie a copy of Walt's confession video which implicates Hank as the culprit. Skyler is later seen in her office when Walt shows up to tell her that the plan worked and that everything's fine. Personality and traits Skyler's character started originally as a housewife who was clueless of her husband's criminal activities. Nevertheless, she stood by her husband through lung cancer and took a part time job to support her family. However, Season 2 concluded with her realization that he had been lying to her about the source of his money, and season 3 began with her intention of divorcing him after learning the truth. She hates the situation that her estranged husband has put the family in, but she's not willing or able to avail herself to the choice of getting Walt out of her life. She instead decides to do her part to make sure he doesn't go to prison and thus ruin her family. In a very pragmatic sense, Skyler remains married to Walt (a conscious decision because "spouses can't be forced to testify against each other, so there's that") and soon begins explaining his meth-gotten gains as gambling winnings from a card counting system, as well as using her bookkeeping skills to help Walter launder his money - all of which she does in order to help her family. Skyler is the primary vehicle behind purchasing the car wash, which is, to her mind, the best fiction that she and Walt can tell the world about their source of income. The whole idea of this fiction that allows them to launder this money is very much a creation of Skyler’s, and part of Skyler's wish to keep the family together no matter what. Skyler goes to great lengths to write a script for she and Walt to memorize, in order to convince Hank and Marie that they have come into this large amount of money through Walt’s illicit gambling. Eventually, Skyler's transformation into the manager actively laundering Walt's illicit gains deteriorates their marriage, making it somewhat of an unpleasant business relationship. In some ways, Skyler feels there is no reason for her to attempt to be a caring mother and wife when her estranged husband makes no bona fide effort at it either. As Skyler becomes further embroiled in illegal money laundering through the car wash, her survival instincts cause her to be incredibly cautious about making sure her and Walt's story stands up to scrutiny - this is demonstrated when she criticizes Walt for buying expensive champagne and a costly Challenger sports car for Walt Jr., both of which contradict their story of living on the edge. Skyler's frustration with her situation with Walt gets to her in several ways: she smoked while pregnant and around her baby, started sleeping with her boss Ted Beneke, and staged a suicide attempt to voice her disgust with Walt's moral decline. Skyler, it appears, can sometimes act with pride and a controlling personality. When she goes to make sure Ted Beneke pays his IRS debt and he pointedly brushes her off (she is also frustrated that he bought a new Mercedes with the money and is considering hiring a tax attorney to try and get a better deal from the IRS), she can't help revealing to him that she was the source of the $600,000 that Ted was told by Saul Goodman had been left to him from his "Great Aunt Birgid's" Luxembourg estate. Quotes es:Skyler White White, Skyler Category:Business people Category:Walt's drug empire Category:Status: Alive